Darth Vader and the Doctor
by Operative18
Summary: "Darth Vader steps off his shuttle onto the main hangar deck of an Imperial Star Destroyer. He has been summoned to interrogate a rather peculiar prisoner; a strangely dressed man who somehow got aboard unnoticed with a tall blue box." This was the writing prompt I did on Tumblr, and it was to good not to share here. So, enjoy.


"Imperial Shuttle 1287 requesting permission to land."

"Permission granted, shuttle. Proceed to the Main Hanger." The bridge officer of the Star Destroyer "Crusader" informed the new arrival, and flagged down one of the officers. "Sir, he's arrived."

"Very good. Perhaps he'll be able to make sense of all this. Captain, with me."

"Yes, Admiral." The Captain followed his superior to the Main Hanger, where a Stormtrooper squadron was already standing guard. The shuttle opened up, allowing two imperial guards to exit and stand for their master. Mechanical raspy breathing came from the shuttle as the Emperor's second in command came into view. Both the Admiral and the Captain had heard of Lord Vader, but meeting him in person was… well, honestly terrifying.

"Admiral. I understand you had a security breach."

"Yes, Lord Vader. We're not entirely sure how it happened, but it seems a vessel carrying two life forms managed to get aboard during a hyperspace jump. We've detained one of them, but the other seems to have taken refuge in the vessel."

"And you haven't been able to retrieve them from the vessel?"

The Admiral swallowed hard. This part was going to be tricky to explain. "Well… It seems to function on a complicated lock system, and we believe it's surrounded by a powerful shield of some kind."

"… Interesting. Where is this vessel?"

"This way, Lord Vader." the Captain spoke up, leading the squadron to an area lined with cargo. When the arrived at the vessel, Vader was silent in disbelief. The vessel they discribed was a box. A tall, wooden blue box with some strange lettering on it.

"This. Is the vessel that managed to get aboard the "Crusader" in light-speed?!"

"… Indeed, my Lord. We're not sure how, but the man we believe to be the pilot keeps saying how it's some sort of dimensional technology."

Vader stood silent, wondering if this was just an elaborate joke. But no, on the crew's faces he saw confusion and anxiousness. This was true, in some impossible way.

"… Take me to the pilot. I will get answers to this myself." Vader barked out, and the Admiral led the squadron down to the detention block. On the way, he retrieved a long slender object and handed it to Vader.

"We confiscated this from him, my Lord. It appeared to be a Jedi weapon on first glance, but one of our men used it and found this was NOT the case. It seems to be capable of hacking computer banks and unlocking any sealed door. The pilot kept calling it a "Sonic Screwdriver" I believe."

"This continues to be an intriguing prisoner we've caught." Vader put the device on a clip on his belt, and stood by the cell door. The Captain put in the security code and the cell opened up. Vader walked in to see an odd man with a long coat, hair brushed to the side, and a weird sort of object around his neck.

"Oh, hello. You the man in charge? Lovely, listen, I've been here who knows how long. Didn't mean to get on your ship, happened by accident. Had the destination on "shuffle". I really need to get going, got places to be, things to see. Oh, where are my manners? Forgot the introductions! Hello, I'm the Doctor. And you are?" The man held his hand out to Vader, who simply stood motionless. The Admiral spoke up in the awkward silence.

"I am Admiral Lestron of the Imperial Navy. And this is Darth Vader, Lord of the Entire Imperial Organization, second in command to the Emperor himself. And you, are his prisoner. Pray you survive this encounter."

"… So, does he not talk, or do you just say everything for him?" the man calling himself the Doctor asked the Admiral.

"You will tell me how you managed to get aboard this ship while it was in hyperspace, as well as how that vessel works. And you will surrender your vessel and your associate to us."

"Associate? You mean Clara? Where is she? What did you do to her?!"

"The other lifeform has not exited the vessel and has sealed herself inside. This "Clara" as you put it, is smarter than you in that regard. You simply walked out and allowed yourself to be captured." The Admiral scoffed.

"Yes, and you will be sorry you're keeping me here." The Doctor pulled out a piece of paper from his coat and displayed it for the pair. "Special agent 11, code-named the Doctor, on secret mission from the Emperor himself. Now, if you'll kindly-" the Doctor was cut off by Vader activating his lightsaber and holding the tip to the Doctor's throat.

"That paper is blank. And the Emperor would have notified me of your presence here. Now, you will tell me what I want to know, or you will die here and now. Be careful of how you tread here. I've killed hundreds." Vader deactivated his lightsaber and the Doctor stood to look at him at eye level.

"Same to you. I've killed billions." There was a moment of silence before Vader stepped forward again. "I won't tell you how it all works, but I'll show you… Take me to my box."

Vader contemplated this, before signaling to the Stormtroopers to lead the man away. Vader and the Admiral followed suit, keeping pace with the squadron.

"Lord Vader, are you sure this is wise? This could be a trap of some sort. Suppose he's a Rebel spy."

"A man with that much impulsiveness and arrogance would never be accepted within the Rebels. But his technology and the opportunities to be gained from it make it worth the risk."

Once they had arrived at the cargo bay, the Doctor stroked the outside of the box. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key of some kind, put it in the lock, and the door opened. The Stormtroopers trained their blasters on him, and the Doctor stepped aside for Vader to see the interior.

"… This… This is impossible."

"I don't believe in that word. Come on in, will you?" The Doctor stepped inside and Vader followed suit. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was an entire deck of a ship inside, with ladders and corridors leading off several other ways.

"Doctor! Doctor, you're…" a young woman appeared, only to stop at the sight of Vader. "… Doctor? There's a black robot in here."

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Sorry. Clara Oswald, meet Darth Vader, Lord of… Something big and important. Darth Vader, meet my companion, Clara Oswald." the Doctor walked off to fiddle about with the control panel.

"… Hello… Lord Vader. I guess. Are you actually a robot or one of those cyborg thingies?"

"Clara! That's a bit racist, isn't it?" The Doctor scolded her, while Vader walked over to the control panel.

"What is this vessel? And what is this?" Vader held out the small device, which the Doctor snatched from him.

"This is my Sonic Screwdriver, can do anything to anything. Except wood, really should make a setting for that." The Doctor turned the device on and moved it up and down Vader's body. He opened up the device and stared at it. "Ooo, cyborg. Love me a cyborg. Well, sometimes. Well, occasionally. Well… Almost never. But very interesting. And speaking of which, THIS is my T.A.R.D.I.S.!"

"Tardis? What is a Tardis?"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Basically, this is a ship-slash-time machine that's basically its own dimension. It can go anywhere in space or time. Let me show you." The Doctor flipped a few levels and switches, and the vessel shook. There was a groaning sound, and Vader activated his lightsaber.

"You are not simply leaving. Not with me aboard."

"True, which is why I programmed the T.A.R.D.I.S. to take off while leaving behind anything I scanned with the Sonic within the last ten minutes." The Doctor rambled on, as the vessel seemed to fade in and out of sight. Vader swung his lightsaber at the Doctor, only to hit empty air. They had vanished, they were just gone.

"Lord Vader, should we go after them?" the Admiral asked, only to receive silence from Vader, who deactivated his lightsaber.

"No. If what he said is true, then pursuit would be pointless. Come. We will inform the Emperor of what happened here." Vader started to leave, but the Admiral stood frozen in place.

"… Both of us, my Lord?"

"Indeed, Admiral." Vader walked off, and the Admiral simply gulped before following after him.


End file.
